psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Topics1
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon511 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jetblackrlsh (Talk) 20:54, July 9, 2012 Dragon511 and I are the only two masters currently. If you talk with other members with the abilities you want to learn, I'm sure they could teach you. Jetblackrlsh 16:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You can learn from people who aren't masters. Trian ihrk (I think I spelled it wrong) users attack people out of revenge, not Light Users. Light Users attack people who are hurting others. Jetblackrlsh 22:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) hello topics i herd you want a team hmmm interesting haha. we are grouping. go on the psi wiki chat if you want to talk. Electron567 20:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon511 already has an apprentice, I can help teach you my abilities, but you won't be my apprentice. Jetblackrlsh 22:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Technokinesis Lesson so the main part is, u gotta try to think like a computer, i got a boost start cuz im on computer almost all day so try to hang with comps as much as possible, but its really hard to learn without knowing how a comp works Bigguy132l 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Psychic_Morphing[[User:Jetblackrlsh|Jetblackrlsh]] 01:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) About the Multiwar: Jash went to a universe where we are all dark users and found out that they are planning to take over our universe believing that their universe and ours are the original two universes in the multiverse. About Psychic Morphing: Psychic Morphing sounds like astral projection to me, if you want to learn abilities like this try these: Quantum Jumping: Entering other universes at will Exomental projection: Entering other minds at will Astral Projection: Being able to project oneself into the astral plane Opening and Closing Portals to other dimensions: Creatures from other dimensions open portals into our dimension that with these abilities you can either close or open farther. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing_and_closing_portals_in_other_dimensions If you have any more questions please feel free to ask me Jetblackrlsh 01:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ive noticed that the earthquakes have increased but this dosent mean that tarek is casueing this the earth dose quake on its own. But im keeping an eye out. And about the multiwar you are gonna have to go on the chat when im on. Its a very long story. You may be dead or non-existent in that universe. Jetblackrlsh 22:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I am replying to the message you left me on the 9th. I left for a month so could not get back to you then, but if you're still interested let me know. -Dragon511 (Talk) 13:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) this is 1 of my last edits on this wiki. dude, jets not here anymore. hes here: weird community wiki. so go on there if u wanna talk to him. Bigguy132l (talk) 23:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC)